


Baby, So Good

by ich_bin_ein_stern



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: (It's been a long while since I written smut.), Alpha!Natasha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Earth-3490, F/M, Omega!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern
Summary: Alpha Natasha and Omega Steve...there's smut.





	

Natasha was hit with the thick scent of Steve’s heat the moment she stepped out of the elevator on her’s and Steve’s floor. And she has to pause for a moment to grasp at her thoughts so she doesn’t mindlessly hunt down her beloved.

Instead, she forces herself to go directly to the kitchen and grab a couple of water bottles and place fruit into a bowl and carry it all to her shared bedroom with Steve. The closer she gets the stronger the scent. 

Her mouth is watering at the thought of touching Steve.

Opening the door, Natasha freezes briefly. Steve isn’t naked, but she can practically feel the waves of distress crash into her as he wiggles around on their bed, palms gripping the sheets.

Through her enhanced eyesight, Natasha can see the sweat rolling down Steve’s face, the way he bites his lip, the way his eyes are clenched shut.

“Oh, honey,” she whispers as she walks into the room and uses the heel of her foot to close the door. 

Steve opens his eyes when he hears her and releases a sob when another wave of heat ripples across his body. He had been holding back touching himself for nearly three hours. 

_Three long, torturous hours._  

He watches through teary eyes as she sets down the items in her hands on the nightstand next to the bed and then looks at him.

“Have you touched yourself?” she asks quietly. 

And Steve’s body immediately recognizes the powerful scent of his alpha. Natasha’s normally silver-blue eyes have taken on an amber sort of hue; the sign that she was falling into her role as his alpha.

“N-no,” Steve choked. “Not w-without you.”

She smiles gently. “Good boy.”

Steve’s entire body shutters in pleasure at the simple praise and he closes his eyes again.

Natasha moves to stand at the foot of their bed. Without saying anything else, she leans down and starts to undress him. First, his socks. Next, she moves up a bit and settled her lips on the exposed skin just above his jeans. She kisses the little bit of happy trail while swiftly unbuttoning his jeans before leaning back. 

Slowly, she pulls his pants off him, her strength gets them off without Steve lifting his hips to help. Natasha smiles when she sees his cock strain against his boxers. Without hesitating, she scraps her perfectly manicured, blood red nails over the concealed cock and gets the reaction she wants.

Steve’s eyes snap open as a sort of strangled sound falls from his mouth. His back arches beautifully. Instead of pulling his boxers off, she holds out a hand.

“Sit up, baby.”

And she waits patiently for Steve to gather his bearings, his chest heaving, before he takes her hand and allows himself to be pulled into a sitting position. Natasha kneels on his lap just above his straining cock and takes her sweet time unbuttoning Steve’s flannel shirt. In her favorite color no less. 

Pushing the fabric out of the way, she places a gentle kiss over his heart and smiles against it when she hears its pace pick up. 

Rubbing her cheek against Steve’s, she asks: “Still with me?”

And finally, Steve puts his hands on her hips lightly. Pulling back, Natasha’s eyes scan his face for any sign of distress and when she finds none, she kisses him.

It starts off gently. Her hands find purchase on his shoulders and she’s slowly pushing him back onto the bed. When his head hits the mattress, the kiss picks up. Natasha bites his lower lip, eliciting a whine, and pulls. She can feel his trembling hands slide up and down her back like he didn’t know what to do with them.

She sits up. Steve is flush against the sheet. His pale skin standing out in the gold hues of the rooms lighting. She traces a gently finger over his swollen bottom lip; pleased. 

Steve must of have sensed it because he whines. His senses overwhelmed by the possession in Natasha’s actions.

“Are you ready?” 

At Steve’s nod, Natasha gets to work. Hopping off him, she grips the elastic band of his boxers and slides them down slowly, grinning when his cock spring free and little bits of precum are bubbled at the top. She drops the boxers on the ground without a care and walks over to the nightstand and opens its.

Steve’s eyes widen when he sees the familiar, well-loved cock ring in her hand. 

The whimper that escapes his lips is music to her ears when she slides it on him and drags her nails up the underside of his cock.

Then she steps back. 

When the first button of her blouse comes undone, Steve sucks in a deep breath. Four years together and he still loves seeing her undress. 

Natasha smirks when the blouse drops to the floor exposing her black lace bra and the shining arc reactor nestled between her breasts. She unzips her jeans slowly, the sound ringing in Steve’s ears.

Good lord, he’s panting like a dog.

She’s standing before him in her panties and bra. Steve can barely make out the dampness where her crotch is covered. 

He licks his lips.

“What do you want?” 

Steve gulps. “T-taste?”

Natasha shivers. Steve only means one thing when he says that. She makes a satisfied hum when Steve’s pupils dilate when she slips off her damp panties. Leaving her bra on, Natasha climbs onto the bed and crawls up until she’s hovering just above his face

“Go on,” she says. “Make me feel good.”

Steve’s hands come to her hips, gripping them tight enough to hold her up, and thrusts his tongue up. Natasha chokes on her gasp, but Steve doesn’t stop.

And she feels his tongue inside like he’s searching for treasure. Natasha’s body starts to ripple with spasms. Her hands fly out in front of her to grip the headboard. 

“J-Jesus!” 

It’s starting to overwhelm her. 

The pleasure spiking to unbearable levels.

And then she falls apart. A howl-like scream erupts from her lips when she cums. Hunched over, she sucks in deep breaths. Steve always satisfies her.

When she moves down, Natasha presses a kiss to his nose.

“You did so _good_.”

Steve beams, his lips wet with her essence.

She slides down until she’s resting on his lower stomach, his cock twitches against her ass. Leaning down, Natasha presses open-mouthed kisses over his chest. 

Her mouth closes around a dusky nipple soon after and she bites down. When Steve jerks, her other hand comes up and she pinches his free nipple. She feels his cock firmly against her behind now.

Sitting up, Natasha unhooks her bra and slips it off, throwing it behind her with abandon. She catches the twitch in Steve’s hands. He wants to touch.

“Go ahead, Steve,” she encourages.

Steve licks his lips, her taste lingering on his tongue, and places his hands on her free breasts and squeezes them gently. The sigh of content makes him a little bolder and fingers one nipple before pinching it.

Natasha gasps.

“ _Oh, you naughty boy_.”

She moves away and watches Steve’s hands drop down, his body flushed. Nervousness rolling off him in waves.

“It’s time,” she says. “I’m going to make you feel so good, baby.”

Natasha positions herself above Steve’s cock, teasingly rubbing against him before dropping.

They both gasp in pleasure. 

Her second orgasm is ripped from her before she knows it.

“Tight,” Steve whispers. “Hot.”

It’s nothing new. Natasha has shared all his heats since they had been together and no matter how long they have been doing this, it still feels like their first time. 

Natasha doesn’t say anything. She just starts moving. His hands snap to her hips.

_Up and down._

_Over and over again._

Steve can already feel his first orgasm coming me and when he tries to convey this to Natasha, she just kisses him and goes faster. 

The spike of tears hits him hard and he closes his eyes. He’s feeling hot between their combined body heat, slick from their combined sweat, and pleasure is bursting behind his eyelids. 

His hips are snapping out to try and match her fast past, but he can’t keep up. He feels the tears slip out and slide down his face. Moments later, he has his first dry orgasm and its cuts through him.  

But Natasha doesn’t slow down.

Steve’s openly crying now. Not even a minute later, his second dry orgasm hits him full force and his gasping for air.

“O-OH GOD!” Steve screams. 

He can’t breathe.

And then she freezes. 

Her second orgasm.

And then she picks back up. The fast pace has Steve let go of her hips and he’s now gripping the bedsheets tight enough that he can faintly make out a tearing sound. 

He’s still crying.

Next thing Steve knows, something moist laps at his face. Natasha. Steve opens his eyes and sees her staring down at him, pleased, _glowing_. When she cums a third time, Natasha slumps over for a moment to catch her breath.

Then she moves off him, both hissing at the loss of connection, and unsnaps the cock ring. Steve cums so hard, he sees white flash before his eyes. And he doesn’t have a minute to catch his breath because Natasha’s back on him and he’s in her again and - _OH MY GOD!_

She’s moving too fast, too hard.

She’s squeezing him.

God, he can’t breathe.

He. Can’t. **Breathe**.

Natasha has her head thrown back as she rides him as fast as she can. Her muscles burn from the friction, but she feels so good. 

And by God, she wants Steve to cum in her.

And on that thought, she releases her hold. She feels Steve follow right behind her, his hands gripping her hips tight enough to leave bruises. Natasha collapses on Steve’s heaving chest. She can’t tell the difference between his heartbeat and hers.

Several moments later, he moves his arms and wraps them around her holding her gently.

“I love you.”

His voice is hoarse.

Natasha lifts her head just a bit and takes in Steve’s clear eyes and sweet smile. He’s so beautiful.

She pulls back and sits up. Smiling down at him, Natasha cups his cheek (feeling blessed when he turns into it while closing his eyes) and strokes it using her thumb. 

She echoes the words he longs to hear and he smiles sleepily.

“You were _wonderful_ , Steve.”

 She kisses him on the mouth, her taste long since gone. 

“I’m going to clean you up now, okay?”

Steve nods, but can’t help the whine the leaves his mouth when he slides out of her and she stands. Natasha feels wetness drip down her legs. Cleaning herself up is a simple, quick task.

She prefers to pamper Steve after their love-making. With a damp towel she retrieved from the bathroom, Natasha wipes Steve down to the best of her ability and then tosses the towel towards their discarded clothes.

When she has Steve propped up by pillows, she feeds him the fruit she brought. Every few bites followed by soft kisses and sweet caresses. She whispers sweet praises into his ear.

Clean, fed, and hydrated. It’s important to follow that order.

Curled up next to her and barely awake, Steve mumbles, “Next time…tie me up.”

Natasha’s eyes flash with a brief spike of lust.

“Of course, dear.”

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> This work can be originally found on my tumblr - [click here](http://i-ship-tonystark-with-happiness.tumblr.com/post/150753304242/so-saved-by-the-notepad-and-i-were-discussing)
> 
> Thank you for reading. ^_^


End file.
